Zelda Majora's Mask:The Alternate World of Termina
by mountaindew7428
Summary: Link heads off into the forest but what awaits him?


Zelda Majora's Mask

_**Prologue**_

Link is venturing off into the Lost Woods on the back on Epona. Link is young boy who is an elf from the Kokiri Forest. He has blonde hair wears brown boots green tunic and green hat .Link also carries a Kokiri Sword and a Hyrulian shield. Epona is a brown horse with a white mane. Tatl and Tael can be seen gazing down at Link. Tatl she is a white fairy. Tael is a purple dark fairy who is Tatl's brother. The fairies go off to follow Link. Link and Epona stop. Link looks around cautiously.

The fairies both push Link off of his horse. Out in the distance you can see the Skull Kid wearing the Majora's mask. The Skull Kid is wearing a heart shaped mask with spikes on it and evil looking eyes. He is also wearing a straw hat and a straw tunic and some witch looking boots .He laughs an evil laugh. The Skull kid then says "Hee, hee. You two fairy's did great!" as he lifts up his mask. "I wonder if he has anything good on him…" he then puts his mask back over his face. He then kicks Link a few times who is unconscious. Then the Skull Kid flips Link over. He then goes over and reaches down to see if there is anything that he might like. He then feels the ocarina. The Skull Kid picks it up and holds it high up in the air. Tael then says "Ooh, ooh! What a pretty ocarina…, Hey, Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!" The Skull Kid plays a few notes and starts laughing. Tael looks at the ocarina with desire. Tatl then bumps Tael and tells him "You can't, Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!" Tael asks Tatl "…Aw, but sis…W…Why can't I try it out, too?"

Link then becomes conscience and shakes off the pain. Link then looks over and see that the Skull Kid stole his ocarina. Links then glares at the Skull Kid. The Skull Kid continues to play with Link's flute. Then Tatl and Tael then ring as if to tell the Skull Kid "Hey Link is right behind you and he is ticked." The Skull Kid looks behind him. Then he lets out a yell and tries in one last desperate attempt to hide the ocarina. But Link had already seen the ocarina in his hand. Link then tries to man handle the Skull Kid. However the Skull Kid jumps out of the way and steals Epona from Link. Link then grabs Epona's leg in an attempt to catch the Skull Kid.

As he is being dragged through the dirt the Skull Kid eventually kicks link off near a stump. Link then gets up and runs through a tunnel and hops across five stumps. Then enters another tunnel he realizes he on a cliffs ledge. Link then loses his balance and falls. As he is falling he sees a bunch of neon looking lights of the different faces in the Majora's Mask. The faces fade to darkness.

Then Link falls flat on top of a Deku flower surrounded by a small puddle in a cavern setting with torch lights. Link looks down at the flower in shock. Link then is surprised by the stream of light focusing its energy on the Skull Kid and the two fairies. The Skull Kid lets out a hearty evil laugh. He then asks Link mockingly "What's with that stupid horse of yours?!It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it… There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it…Hee, hee…" Link then looked at the Skull Kid in disbelief. Then the Skull Kid said "Aww, boo-hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you… Oh, come now… Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!" The Skull Kid then used the power of the mask to make Link have hallucinations of giant evil Deku Scrubs chasing him. After Link saw this horrid sight he looked at his reflection in the water and saw he was now a Deku Scrub version of himself. He shook his head no and cried he did not want to be a Deku Scrub. Then Skull Kid then made fun of how Link looked. The Skull Kid said mockingly "Hee, hee! Now, that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking that way forever!" Link then ran after the Skull Kid walking slower in his Deku form.

Then Tatl knocked Link over as if annoyed with him. Then Tael cried out "S-s…Sis!" as the door slammed separating Tael from his sister. Tatl then rang. Tatl approached the closed door saying" Whoa! Whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't leave without me!" and then attempts to try to break through the door by ramming into it. Tatl then looks over at Link. "If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!" Link then just blankly stares at Tatl. "Well don't just sit there, Deku boy! Do something!" Tatl then asks Link "…Why are you looking at me like that? What is there something stuck on my face? Will you stop staring and open that door for me?!Please! C'mon, a helpless, little girl is asking you… So hurry up! Ohhhh, Tael … I wonder if that child will be alright on his own?"

Link then opened the door and ran ahead of Tatl. Tatl then catches up to Link saying "Hey wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" Then she says "So um… That stuff back there… I…um…apologize, so… So take me with you! You wanna know about that Skull Kid that just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an idea where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal? Please? Good! So then it's settled! Link looks at Tatl confused. Tatl then tells Link "Now then. I'll be your partner… or at least until we catch that Skull Kid… My name's Tatl. So, uh it's nice to meet you or whatever. Now that we've got that straightened out, can stop messing around and start moving. Link then jumps in to the Deku flower and flies to the other door then opens the door. The door then locks behind him as he enters the next room. Then Link flower jumps twice and then finds a chest with 10 Deku Nuts in it. Then Link flower jumps two times and finds a sad looking tree by the tunnel. Tatl then says to Link "It's strange but the way you look right now sort of looks like this tree… It looks all dark and gloomy…almost like it could start crying any second now… How sad…"

Link then walks through the tunnel and approaches a twisted sewer like hall way. He then finds himself in a room with a waterwheel and a bridge going up. Link walks up the bridge and attempts to exit. When a voice behind him says "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Tatl hides behind Link.


End file.
